1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a luggage extensible handle assembly, and more particularly to a protective device of the inner tubing of the luggage extensible handle assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
As well know, luggage is becoming a necessary equipment for each traveler. It is usual for a traveler to take a luggage for flights or long distance traveling. Since most luggage is heavy and difficult to carry, wheels have been designed at the bottom of a luggage along with an extensible handle on the handle assembly for ease of carrying.
When the extensible handle of the handle assembly of a luggage is to be used, its inner tubing is pulled out to its maximum length, with the bottom end of its tubing locked in the top end of the outer tubing. While it is sometimes difficult for the user to judge the weight of the luggage, the user might not notice when the luggage is overloaded since the luggage is very easy to pull forward with the aid of the wheels installed at the bottom. When a luggage is to be moved, if it is overloaded, the inner tubing has to be pulled out by hand. Normally, there is certain amount of clearance between the inner tubing and outer tubing, when the luggage is moved along a rough road surface, the bottom end of the inner tubing might easily be deformed due to the significant torsion stress enforced by the outer tubing. And this can lead to the result that the extensible handle may become something unnecessary for handling of the luggage, since the handle of the luggage may not be able to extend inward or outward smoothly, or even be locked up. It is therefore necessary to provide a protection for the inner tubing of the extensible handle.
To solve this problem, the Taiwanese patent publication No. 270304 "an improvement of luggage extensible handle" has made improvement on the structural imperfection of the luggage, with improved structure illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2. The improved structure includes a sleeve 76 at the bottom of the inner tubing, which has two barbs 761 inside. When the inner tubing is inserted into the sleeve 76, the two barbs 761 of the sleeve 76 would just hook into the locking hole 77 at the bottom end of the inner tubing 72, forcing the sleeve 76, and the inner tubing 72 to be united. The case is an excellent design concept, except that the sleeve 76 is inserted into the inner wall at the bottom end of the inner tubing 72. The barbs 761 are inserted into the locking hole 77 at the bottom of the inner tubing from inside out. It is well seen from the structure of the barbs 761 as shown in FIG. 2 that, the barbs 761 and the locking hole 77 of the inner tubing will easily separate once the two barbs 761 are slightly loaded with an axial or lateral force. In other words, the sleeve 76 installed in the inner tubing can not lock the inner tubing inside the sleeve 76 steadily, namely the sleeve 76 can not completely prevent the inner tubing from impact of external force. The bottom end of the inner tubing might easily be deformed. It is therefore necessary to improve the handle structure.